What I Deserve
by AccendoAnimus
Summary: Its obvious to everyone but them that they are in love. How often in life do we stay quiet because we don't think we deserve the other person? Fairy Tail has another rowdy night pushing everyone to their limits, in more ways than one. Nalu fluff with mentioned GaLe and Gruvia.


Hey! Review if you like it :)

\- to enkindle courage.

* * *

 **Deserving of Nakama**

Flames drippes down his arms and engulf his back. His hands became blazing as his eyes turned sharp toward the enemy; the same color as his flames. His nails grew as he stalked over to his prey. His vest torn to shreds long ago, Natsu bore just his scarf, which tore around in the wind and his pants, which were covered in flame.

 _Beautiful._

She sat on the ground, broken and defeated. Her skirt is burned to an unimaginatively short length and her top is barley there. She has her hands wrapped around her chest, trying to contain herself. She wipes the sweat and dirt from her eyes, her hair sticking to her forehead. Magic gone, she could only watch the scene unfold before her. Happy is collapsed on the ground beside her, breathing slow. Erza was nowhere in sight and Gray lay in a pile, crumbled in the corner, unmoving and still. His shirt torn and bloodied, he was broken just as she. No one could stop their enemies rage….

Except Natsu.

She looks to him, in all his flaming glory. His eyes seems to sparkle—no… they explode. She could feel his heat as it emanated from him. Chest hard, arms strong, he looked menacing. Tear streaming down her face, she doesn't know how long they've been doing so, she watched him approach Zeref's strongest demon.

Blood dripped from his wounds, but he didn't seem to notice. _He's too…_ She scoffs lightly and wiped her eye. _He's too Natsu for that._ While everyone lay defeated on the ground, Natsu stood, stronger than ever to attack his foe. _Like a Phoenix._ Her gaze followed him as he charged, summoning his strength to attack. This wasn't the first time she was left speechless and full of hope in a dire situation because of him. _He won't ever give up. He'll protect his nakama until…_

He punches the demon into the dirt. Dust scatters up and about everywhere, twirling around them as his flames raged and churned around the pair. She sees his wide eyes as they screamed at his enemy, hair constantly flying infront of them. _…he wins._

"My strength is my nakama." He growls toward the defeated demon. "That is why you fail." His flames die as he straightens his back. As he turns to her, he grins, hand behind his head and waves to her. "We did it, Luce!"

She sits, stunned at his might and furry. But she isn't scared. _He's…._ He moves toward her, smiling all the while. He stumbles a bit, then fully, and fell to his knees infront of her. _I can't believe him. Always… so… strong._ She scoots closer to him, and his head falls into her lap; even then, butterflies fill her stomach . _He's so amazing._

She beams down at him and he, up at her. She tilted her head and wiped her tear. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

They had returned from their latest battle that threatened their friends and lives, and everyone was celebrating. Lucy had bounced home immediately, to shower and change, knowing no matter how tired her nakama were, they were going to party. Natsu, fortunately, stumbled in through her window just after she had wrapped her towel around herself, as usual. She remembered how he, almost without even glancing at her, moved to the bathroom and started the shower again, without closing the door, stripped and got in.

Her cheeks were hot at the memory. _Sure, he does that often, but at least he used to close the door first._ She smacked her face, smothering her blush as she moved toward the guild hall, Plue in tow.

She had just turned away from him after that moment. He was just so brash and open. Her eyes wandered toward her book self, full of heroes that _wanted_ the girl after the battle. Hearing the water running from her bathroom, she had sighed. _So unromantic._

Her mind came back to the present. "Man, that was a hard battle yesterday, huh buddy?" She kicked her legs up as she walked by the river, hands clasped behind her back. Her attire consisted of a blue shirt and a firery red top. Which had, by the way, _absolutely_ nothing to do with Natsu saying he liked the color on her, when he had too much to drink during their last party.

"Hey Lucy, careful not fall in, water is cold today!"

"I mean, that demon took Gray out without even trying." She glanced down at her shivering white friend, who cowers on the spot. "Scary, huh." Plue nodded in agreement. "But Natsu got 'em." She put her hand into a fist. "He always does." She smiled down at her friend as they reached the almost shaking guild hall. She could hear the shouting already and the laughter.

Throwing open the doors, she wandered in and dodged a barrel. Making her way over to the bar, she spotted Mira and waved.

"Hey, Lucy!" Her smile was bright, as always. "Lisanna and Elfman are still out on a mission, but they'll be back soon." She motioned for Lucy to have a flagon, which she hesitated to grab, until Cana slid in right next to her.

"Come on now, missy. You better party with us!" Her eyes were fuzzy and didn't focus into Lucy's as she spoke. "We just kicked the _fuuuuck_ out of some Zeref mofos!" Lucy winced at the high pitched f-word, which was drawn out and long. Cana was definitely drunk, already. Mira giggled at the pair.

Lucy turned to see Natsu and Gray arguing, about something as usual, flames and icicles starting to appear. Lucy sighed and took a breath.

She pushes her stool out from under her and stands. She took the flagon and downed it. "Alright. Lets do it!" She turned toward the boys and yelled. "Really? We just defeated the last demon! Lets party, not fight."

"Atta girl!" Cana called drunkingly behind her.

Natsu turned red and put his hand behind his head. Pulling up his scarf to cover his face, he turned away from Gray. He muttered. "Yeah, okay." Gray just stalked away, saying nothing while continuing to glare at the salamander. Lucy then was given a visual treat as she watched Juvia come out of nowhere and tackled him in a drunk manner. He let out a girly shriek as he hit the floor, causing more laughter to boom throughout in the guild. _My Guild._

Natsu turned to Jet. "Hey! Beer pong! You and me!" He pointed at him and then to Levy. "She will never love a coward!" He roared. Jet stood in fury.

"You're so on!"

Natsu grins and sets the table, determined to defeat his foe, and get a pleasant buzz going.

After a few rounds, however, it became apparent that Natsu, in all forms, was a fool. He continuously over shot the ball, frustrating him while causing flames to appear around him, scorching his cups and table, which added to the frustration. Jet, on the other hand, was taking the game. He had Natsu down to his last cup and the ball hadn't even touched his. Her grinned at the Salamander. Putting his fist into a ball and raising it above his head, he looked to the sky, tears streaming down his face. "For Levy!" He shot the ball, easily sinking it. Salamander roared his flames upward in anger before drinking his shame.

The whole game was extremely amusing to a certain iron-dragon who had his arms around a particular blue haired woman's waist in a shady corner.

Gray witnessed the fall of the fire dragon and laughed. He absentmindedly put his arm around Juvia, causing her own drunken shriek. The shriek, made Gray completely aware of what he had done now. Just as he was about to pull his arm away, he looked down to her face. It was slightly pink and she shyly looked away from him and fiddled on her part of the bench. His own faced reddened and he turned to look away, keeping his arm in place.

Cana watched as Gray and Juvia sat closely together, with his arm now around her. She was sure everyone saw after _that_ shriek. "Heh, ain't they cute, Happy." The blue cat had just returned from a mission with Wendy and Carla, who chose to go home once back in town.

"Aye!" The blue cat went to float over the pair screeching, "You _liiiiiiiiike_ her." over and over the pair.

Giggling with her mouth open, Cana turns to Lucy. "You know who else looks cute, Luuuuuuuce" She dragged out the name as she elbowed the blonde.

Lucy rolled her eyes. _This again? Sweet Celestial Spirit King, give me strength not to kill them all._

Lucy can predict the words and mocks her as she says it at the same time. "You and Natsu" Lucy says it with a deeper, Im-a-drunk-cana voice, causing her friend to scowl at her. "Lucy, don't besh like that." Cana slurs at her as she sips her beer mid-sentence.

She scoffs at Cana. "Natsu…and me. Seriously?" Lucy burst into fits of drunken loud, laughter. _Everyday, I hear this. Stop torturing me._

She turns to Cana, she stops laughing at looks at her seriously. Cana meets her "You think, the most powerful wizard of our age, the man who will probably defeat Zeref, ride a dragon or something, be made into legend, would date me, Miss-barley-on-sorcerer-weekly's-cover?" She whipped a giggle-tear from her eye as she looked toward the drunken dragon. Her laughter returns as he blew fire around the room in his drunken rage and Erza chased him with her sword. He then ran over to arm wrestle with Elfman, who she hadn't seen come in.

Cana looked into her drink and mumbled, "I was just saying you'd look cute…." Lucy twirled toward her in a drunken manner and draped her arms around her. " He'll find a cute girl whose just as amazing as him and ill find a mediocre guy for me." She whispered into Cana's hair as a tear dropped down. "Please don't say anything to him, Im just drunk." Her eyes were closed and the world was spinning as she drifted off.

Cana stared at her beer. "Yeah." She took it up, cheers-ed to no one and downed her drink. Shrugging Lucy awake off her shoulder she continued. "Mira! Get us two shots of tequila and keep 'em coming!" She turned to her sleepy friend and shouted. "Come on, Lucy! It's only midnight! Get your shit together and out drink me!"

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat straight, determined to refill her party mood. She looked at Cana and grinned. "You're on!"

Gajeel smirked at the bunny-girl bounced up onto the bar and started drinking a barrel with Cana. He elbowed Levy and nodded toward Lucy. "She's getting blasted tonight." Levy turns to watch her friend. Putting a hand to her face she sighed. "Oh, lucy." Levy frowned.

Gajeel was quick to notice the change in his ladies mood. "What? She's having fun." Levy shook her head.

"Lucy only drinks like that when she's upset." She frowned again in the direction of the blonde. Who now had her whip out, had challenged Cana to a duel. Cana wiped her mouth and pulled out her deck.

"Why would bunny-girl be upset? Didn't she and Salamander's crew just beat a big demon?" He questioned her, crossing his arms.

Levy shrugged. "Girl stuff."

He elbowed her off balance. "Ohhh, now we're going all mysterious, eh?" He teased her as she turned pink. She huffs at him, and imitates his stance, crossing her arms.

"She's just upset because she thinks Natsu deserves a better girl." Gajeel's mouth dropped. He hadn't been expecting something like that.

"Wait what? Bunny-girl?" He uncrossed his arms and looked at Levy. "Doesn't she have an entire fan base with a club and shit?" He looked back to the busty blonde, taking in her figure. "Don't understand how she could think that." He mumbled. "She's hot."

"Hey!" Levy smacked him and he turned to look at her. "But you're beautiful." That caused her to freeze. _So out of character, Gajeel._ She blushed as she turned away to look at Lucy.

"It would just make me happy if they were happy." Levy muttered to herself. Gajeel turned to look at the flame-brain and _really looked_ at them. Natsu was frowning as he sat at a table with Gray and Erza, who chatted amongst themselves. He was pick to perk up when they noticed him zoneing out. Bunny-girl, on the other hand, had beaten the way-too-drunk Cana in her fight and was now sitting at the bar with Mira, who was chatting away with Lucy gazing into her beer.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay, what?" Levy looked at him, curiously.

"Let's make you happy shall we?" He flashed a smile to her. "Im going to get flame-brain over here so I can chat with Erza and Gray for a sec. Then send him back, thinking about bunny-girl." Levy was about to protest when he quickly kissed her forehead. Slightly blushing, he turned from her. "Oi, Salamander, Levy needs yea!" He walked over to the table, grabbed the pink wizard by the hair, and flung him away from the table toward Levy.

Levy stood pale and flabbergasted as Natsu stood up shakily. He wiped his hands on his pants drunkenly and looked to Levy. Throwing a thumb over his shoulder to point from where he came flying from, he remarked, "He's a dick."

"Yeah."

"So whatchu need?" He slured his words slightly and sways.

Panicking, she quickly thought of something. "So uh, Gray was hurt pretty bad in the fight last time, huh?"

Natsu shruged. "He did okay." He looked away from Levy toward the bar. Her eyes followed his gaze and they landed on the blonde. She smiled, hoping Gajeel would really help him. "Lucy looks pretty right now, doesn't she?" She nudged Natsu, who almost stumbles over. Realizing he was still with Levy, he quickly looks back at her. "Uh sure." She laughd and Gajeel gave her a thumbs up. "Oh hey, I think Gray just called you a pussy."

"He did WHAT?!" Natsu flung around and stalked toward Gajeel's table. Levy panicked, she hadn't expected such a strong reaction from that. "Gray!" Gray casually glanced at the fire wizard as he lounged with Juvia, Erza and Gajeel, all wearing matching smiles.

"What do you want now, flame brain?" Gray said casually.

"I heard you called me a pussy." Salamander growls.

Erza stands and looks at Natsu. "Are you two fighting?"

Almost as if on que, Gray pushed Juvia from him and Natsu took her place. Throwing their arms around one another, they both recited. "No ma'am!"

Juvia, who was now on the floor, stood and got angry at Gray. "Gray! How could you! Erza, lets leave these _beasts_ to themselves.

Erza, in turn, turned her nose upward and linked arms with Juvia. "Yes. Lets proceed to the bar, where the _civilized_ people are." As she emphasized her words, Gajeel almost face palmed at their over acting.

Gray purposely watched Juvia and Erza as they made their way to the bar, where Lucy happened to be drinking. There was only one stool open beside her.

"So you and Juvia, huh?" Gajeel put his arms on the table and grabbed a flagon.

Gray shrugs. "Yeah. I said why not a while back and it's pretty good." He keeps his gaze to the bar and noticeably let it linger on Lucy. "Man though, I gotta say, Lucy looks way smoking in that outfit tonight.

Gajeel glances up. "Yeah bunny-girl knows how to show off her assets." He chuckled as he took another sip.

Gray and Gajeel turn to Natsu, making it apparent they want a reply from him. He paled at them and brought his scarf over his face. "Whatever."

"Haha! Man, you really are a pussy!" Gray takes a drink and sips it. "Can't even talk about woman. You're so hopeless!" Gray laughs at him but starts coughing as Gajeel glares in his direction.

"Naw, Bunny-girl lets Salamander sleep at her house all the time. I'm sure he's getting _some."_ He elbowed Natsu, who was trying to disappear in his scarf.

"Well, Natsu?" Gray elbows him.

"Yeah, kid!" Gajeel nudges him.

Natsu groans and comes out from his hiding place. "No, I am not getting _some."_ He glowered at Gajeel using such a vulgar word about her.

"So why stay over at her house every night?" Gajeel pushed him again, laughing. "Please. You bury yourself in that every night!" He chuckles.

"Yeah, I mean, look at the way they look at each other. Total puppy dog looks and everything. _Totally getting some."_ Gray dragged out the last words.

"I am not!" Natsu almost shouted. He turns around to make sure Lucy couldn't hear. He watched as she stood from the table with Erza and Juvia and made their way to a table where they could all sit. He would have to keep his voice down. "I am not doing anything like that." He mumbled.

"Then what?" Gray asked. "Why go over there? I mean, Lisanna is back." Natsu rolls his eyes. _Everytime._

"That was a long time ago man." Natsu muttered as he sunk in his seat.

"So you _do_ like bunny-girl?" Gajeel laughed loudly. Natsu glowered at him for being so loud.

"I _do not_." He hissed out at them.

"Please. Why not. She's totally hot. Everyone's at least a little into her!" Gray laughed at the man's pink face.

Natsu was frustrated. And Drunk. _Why are they doing this now? Assholes assholes assholes!_ He grabed a beer from his seat and drank it in one gulp as the pair of men gabbed at him about Lucy.

"You _totally like her!_ Why won't you admit it, flame brain? Are you too drunk to even comprehend what we're saying?" That started a fire in Natsu. No matter how drunk he is, he knows what he's saying about Lucy.

"Maybe he's not lucky enough to get with her!"

"Why don't you admit it?"

"Just admit it dude!"

"Pussy!"

"Why don't you just say it?"

They threw accusation after accusation at the dizzy and drunk Natsu.

"Because!" He was standing now, eyes closed, fists tight. He's had enough of their constant attacks on him. He wants it to stop. He just says what comes to mind. He shakes as he lowers his voice, "I don't deserve her."

The drunken voices of Gray and Gajeel, quieted as he continued. "She reads, and even writes about men who sweep women off their feet. She obsesses over those books _all_ the time. The romantic knight this, the mysterious ninja that! Don't you think I notice?" He takes a shaky breath. "She talks about how she wants a charming man to find her and make her his but he's gotta be romantic and charming and funny and smart and cool"

Gray's mouth opened, but closed, choosing silence instead. "She doesn't want someone like me. I'm not charming. I'm not romantic. I'm not clever or witty. I'm far from mysterious. I'm not going over to her house in the middle of the night with flowers and a boom box…"

He frowns and looks to his feet as he relaxed his hands and shoulders. "It's just not me. And she…she deserves that" He hiccups a bit and sits down. "She's funny and kind and silly and fearless and strong and brave, way too good for me. I'm clumsy and irrational and I break stuff. " He leans back against the table as they stare at him.

He looks up and smiles at the roof. "She just….she makes me so happy when she agrees to go on missions with me; I just want to be around her. I don't need anything else. I don't even deserve to call someone as amazing as her my nakama." He hiccups again, putting his hands behind his shoulders; he feels calm wash over him. "From where I'm sitting, I'm pretty lucky."

"You what?" A small voice breaks the silence. He stands abruptly, eyes wide, full of panic. He knows that voice. He looks at the blond girl as she leans heavily on Erza. He hadn't seen them walk toward the table. Lucy pushed off of Erza to stand on her own. "What did you just say?"

Panic filled the boy. _Why is the room suddenly so small? Everyone is staring._ The temperature seemed to be rising ferociously around him, causing him to sweat. He took a step back with wide eyes and looked at her. Clearly flustered, he turned and ran from the guild, not even calling for Happy.

Lucy stood shocked, watching the pink hair bounce out of the hall.

It's silent now. Levy makes her way over to Gajeel and scowls. "Not how that was supposed to happen!" But Gajeel turns to grin at her. He nods toward the door. Levy turns to watch as her blond friend chased into the night.

Lucy ran for what seemed like miles. But she couldn't see him anymore. She stumbled a bit and grabbed a cobblestone wall with her left hand. _Phew too fast._ She put her hand to her forehead and she took a breath. _Where would he go? I've already ran by his house. I've already ran by the forest._ She frowned. She really wanted to properly hear what he had said. She only had heard the last few sentences of his rant.

She sighed, making her way home. _I'm sure I'll find him tomorrow._

She pulls her eyes from her pocket as she approaches her door. Unlocking it, she steps into her lite hallway. She walked over to her kitchen and filled a glass of water. Making her way up the stairs, she sees her bedroom light on.

Heart thumping, she makes her way in. She's relieved and excited to see a certain pink haired wizard, standing infront of her book self. Her stomach flutters as she makes her way to her desk, passing behind him, to put her water down. She stands there, silently as he flips through pages of a book.

"You know.." He's voice cracks a bit. He coughs and clears it. "I'm preeeettty drunk." He slumps to look at her with closed eyes and a grin. She raises her eyebrows, not fully believing what she was seeing. "So you can tooootally ignore what I said at the guild." He laughs, a little too loudly. _Is he sweating?_ Lucy walks closer over to him. She's slightly dizzy and trips. Expecting to fall to the floor, she puts her hands out, only for them to touch a very muscular chest.

She hears a sigh come from the wizard. "It's not fair." He mumbles. She pushes away from him in a drunken fit and stumbled back. She lands on her back with her knees apart. She hears more mumbling and looks up to see Natsu had turned away from her. She sighs.

Sitting up on the bed, she reaches out for his vest. She hesitates slightly and then pulls her hand away.

"What are you doing in my room, Natsu?" She asks as she tilts her head and lays back on her elbows.

He doesn't respond to her right away.

"Do you know…." He starts quietly. But he then straightens his back to look at her. "Do you know why I am here?" He looks down at her, trying to ignore her positioning.

"Obviously not, Natsu. Why would I ask?" She retorts, unsure why he was asking. _Maybe he is that drunk._ He's runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a yell of frustration. "Natsu, what the hell?" She sits up fully again, confused at him.

He takes a breath and turns around to her. He chooses to squat down infront of her and look her in the eyes. "Why do you let me stay?" She can see him hold his breath as he tries not to fall over. She can't meet his eyes anymore. She doesn't answer and he asks again. "Why do you let me stay?" She turns red and tries to move away from him. But there is nowhere to go, Natsu stays infront of her.

She wiggles back a little and he grabs her arms. She flails and tries to pull away. "Natsu! Stop!"

"No! I want an answer!" He argues back, refusing to let go.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" She pulls back with full force, causing him to follow her, due to his unbalance. He lands on top of her, arms on both sides of her face, which is red.

She can't tell, but he's panicking just as she. Heart thumbing in his ears, he grabbed her arms as she flailed without thinking and didn't expect to end up on top of her. He worried for a moment that she would hate him now and force him out of the house. But she doesn't. She freezes like him. He can hear her breath hitch. That became a glimmer of hope. _I'm sorry Luce. Nakama isn't good enough for me anymore. I can do whatever you want to make you happy! I can try!_

"Lucy." She can smell the vodka on him as her heart threatens to beat outside of her chest. _Please don't hear that!_ He leans down to touch his forehead to hers. "Why do you let me stay."

She looks up at the boy on top of her. "Because…" She clears her throat. "Because I want you to." She mumbles the last bit to him. His stomach flips as the words tumble out of her mouth. _But she's drunk. She might just want company. Don't get too far ahead of yourself._

He looks down at her one last time, before he rolls off of her and lays on 'his' side of the bed. He closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head. She turns to look at him, disappointed he moved. "Why do you come over?" She asks quietly, stomach full of butterflies.

He's quiet too. "Because I want to."

She shakes her head as she looks at him. "But why?"

He keeps his eyes closed as he's silent, the vodka starting to take its true toll on him. "It's….my home." He takes a sharp breath. He turns to look at her, nervousness overflowing, cascading around him. "You're my home." He tries to keep the blush down, but it creeps up.

Lucy's world stops. _I'm his what? But he has so many other places to call home. whatwhatwhatwhat._ The confusion set in, swirling in her drunk mind.

The dragon slayer sighs loudly and sits up, pulling her with him. "You're warm and kind and friendly. You take care of me and want to protect me." He takes a shaky breath. _Now or never._

"You allowed yourself to nearly be beaten to death how many times now to protect the guild?" His mind flashed to the Phantom lord event, where Gajeel painted her with bruised and then to 3 hours ago, where they high fived winning a game of beer pong. "You can even forgive someone who hurt you. Do you even know how amazing that is?" He gazed at her as tears swell in her eyes. He can't read her expression, so he continues. "Listen, I know. I _know,_ you aren't expecting this, and i don't want it to change us, but I have to tell you."

He took her hand in his. "Lucy…you… youre amazing." He paused and traced the guild mark on her hand as he avoided her eyes. "You have so much courage and bravery…. I can't even imagine... You're so beautiful even when you're fighting, god- especially when your fighting." He paused for a moment. "When we came back from Tenrou island and we found out what happened…and then michelle… You took so much pain all at once but..." He looked back up to her. "You just kept smiling." A smile formed on his own lips.

"You just kept smiling and you kept smiling. You let me keep my fire going. I…" a short intake of breath. "I don't know how I could ever manage without you." The next thing he knows, he's being tackled.

He's sprawled out on his back with a blond girl lying on his chest; tears flowing freely from her eyes. He paniced. "Listen, Luce. I didn't mean to make you cry. I mean—if you wanna stay as Nakama, I'm total—"

Silence fills the room as she finally moves off of him to look into his eyes. "Do you really think _you're_ not good enough for _me?"_ She giggled at his embarrassed face, causing it to flame up even more.

"You don't have to be cruel, Luce." He turned from her, moving to the window. She reached out to grab his vest, no hesitation and pulled him back.

"Natsu. You do realize who you are?" He turned back around at her with a scowl.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a fire-breathing demon bent on destroying any chance that you have to pay rent. What. What?" He glares at her as her mouth drops; she glances down with wide eyes. She lets her hand drop from his vest quickly.

"Do you really think I think that?" She muttered, not looking at him.

He knelt down on the bed and looked away from her. "Yes." He whispered, not wanting to be there anymore.

"Natsu…Natsu, you—you're. well." She paused, stumbling over her words. He shook his head, ready to leave again and flee the scene.

"I _know_ Lucy. I _know_ I'm unromantic. I _know_ I'm dense and don't pick up on things. I _know_ I'm childish and argumentative and—" he's cut off as more giggles filled the room. Pissed off, he turns to leave when she grabs his vest again. "What?" He growls. He had not expected his very first confession to turn out so poorly.

She doesn't look at him. "You don't know who you are." She murmurs to him.

He spins around to look at her. "You don't know that your strength is so admirable, I can't help but bask in the knowledge of just knowing you. Do you know how many of your fan girls run up to me asking everything about you? I have to hear them talk about your cute hair and your strong arms and your gorgeous chest and I cant even comment, because we're nakama!" Her voices gets louder as she looks at him. "You protect me… you protect me so much…all the time. I don't deserve it."

She dropped her hand from his vest. "I don't deserve someone as courageous and strong as you. You're Natsu Dragneel, son of the king flame dragon. You're going to go down into tales that people tell their children at night to give them hope. You fight for what's right. You don't fight to get stronger, not like me. You're so noble without knowing it, youre just so….Natsu." She doesn't look at him, her own confession embarrassing her.

He pauses for a moment and looks down at the red faced blonde. His heart is thumping and his palms are sweaty. He's nervous and unprepared. It wasn't planned, he didn't want to screw anything up. But it was too late now.

"I think we deserve this."

He leans down and hesitantly kisses her. Just as he was about to pull back, she snakes her hand into his hair and pulls him back, deeping the kiss. He happily obliges to her.

He doesn't remember ever being so blissful as he kisses the woman infront of him. Their world begins to spin and they pulled back for air.

For a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch you feel it everywhere. A kiss so hot and so deep you never want to come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss with this person. Cause when you find that right person for that kiss, it's everything.

It was their first kiss. It was amazing and simple. They smiled big foolish grins at each other and held hands.

"I love you." They blurt it out at the same time, without thought or tact or charm. They both pause for a minute and then burst into laughter. He grabbed her and pulled her close, never wanting to let go.

This was them.

Tactless. Loud. Irritating. Irrational. Stong. Brave. Kind. Courageous. _Together._

It took them a while to realize that they didn't _deserve_ anything.

They just had to chase after what they wanted.

And it was no surprise to find the pair of them in the following months, inseparable and strong, bickering and arguing as usual, as they strolled through the shops of Magnolia.

* * *

Not sure if one-shot or multichapter. review!


End file.
